Anestesia
by KiraXproject
Summary: Después de un par de tragos de Whisky toma una jeringa y un frasco de anestesia, conoce los riesgos de la sobredosis de la misma, de no ser así no sería cirujano pero ha tomado una decisión. Porque decidió que fue suficiente de sufrir por alguien que ya no te ama y solo te ve como una molestia, porque solamente así podría alejarse de Thor. Thorki. AU. Posible OoC. Slash.


Bueno, después de mucho tiempo de inactividad he venido con este Oneshot un tanto depresivo, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel comics y a la mitología nórdica, ésta historia es sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión.

…

El sonido del despertador que está al lado de su cama le saca de su ensoñación, ya tiene al menos veinte minutos despierto, no parece importarle demasiado el que siga sonando y le deja hasta que el tiempo programado se acabe y se detenga. Otro día más, pero no hay nadie a su lado en la cama, otra vez. Ya no le sorprende el hecho de despertar solo, no hay nada que hacer al respecto y aunque lo hubiera, no es como si lo fuera a hacer.

No puede hacerlo.

Hace al menos quince años que se casó con el hombre que creyó el amor de su vida. Thor Odinson, ese es su nombre. Se conocieron durante la universidad, Loki era el más destacado en cuanto a inteligencia, no había algo que él no supiera o investigara. Le gustaba estar sólo ya que a decir verdad creía que la compañía de idiotas solo haría que el pasara a ser cómo ellos, como esos que solo se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta en busca de chicas o chicos lindos para tener una aventura alocada de una sola noche y Loki odiaba ese tipo de cosas, preferiría pasar la tarde leyendo un buen libro y una taza de té caliente. Odiaba cualquier tipo de contacto, pero luego apareció Thor.

Thor era cómo un tormenta, una llena de luz y alegría que de no ser cuidadoso podría absorberte...él no fue cuidadoso. Thor solo se había acercado por mera curiosidad para decirle que le resultaba atractivo, el rechazo de Loki solo fue cómo el detonador para que Thor le siguiera a todas partes hasta hacerle sucumbir en su sonrisa y todos sus encantos. A Loki le parecía gracioso que al tener el nombre de dos dioses que se odiaban, entonces se hubiesen enamorado, pero el dios del engaño fue engañado.

Se levantó apartando la sabanas de seda negra y se fue directo al cuarto de baño, se miró al espejo, habían empezado a aparecer algunos cabellos blancos entre todo aquel negro azabache debido al estrés y su ojos habían perdido su brillo, era cómo mirar y no poder reconocer al pobre tipo que reflejaba el espejo, ese no podía ser él mismo ¿Verdad?

Después de tomar una ducha y ponerse algo de ropa se decidió a bajar por algo para el desayuno, quizá una taza de té y una rebanada de pan antes de trabajo serían suficiente. Al bajar, el departamento estaba vacío a excepción de él, no es como si fuere a ser de otra manera. ¿Por qué habría de ser distinto? Ah, sí, era su aniversario.

.

El hospital era lo único que podía mantenerle ocupado, ciertamente el hecho de ser cirujano le daba algo en que mantenerse centrado para no pensar tonterías. Su trabajo es lo que desde hace mucho tiempo le proporciona la poca felicidad que tiene en su vida. Las personas, especialmente los niños, que después de una recuperación completa le agradecen con algún dibujo o presente, no tiene ningún precio.

Un pequeño tirón en su vestimenta de cirujano le hace mirar al piso donde se encuentra a un par de orbes avellana observándole con ¿Preocupación?

-Hola, ¿Estás perdido?- Niega con la cabeza y Loki sonrie, no es la primera vez que ve a niños vagando en el hospital pero no suelen acercarse mucho-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Quizá podamos encontrar juntos a tu mami.

-¿El seño docto quiele un abazo? -Le mira un poco extrañado-Mamá dice que cuando estás tiste un abazo es muy buena medicina.

Loki le sonríe con ternura y acepta el abrazo, hasta que una mujer se acerca para llevarse al niño que se despide con un ademán. Hace mucho que dejo de dolerle ese tipo de fechas.

Realmente lucha porque ya no duelan.

Llega a su departamento alrededor de las diez de la noche y encuentra las luces apagadas. Hoy tampoco hay nadie que le reciba. Mira el anillo de oro blanco que lleva en la mano izquierda y se pregunta porque sigue usándolo si su marido dejo de hacerlo hace mucho así como también se pregunta porque sigue cocinando para dos cuando sabe de sobra que él no va a llegar para cenar.

Después de cenar se sienta frente al televisor hasta que al dar las doce de la noche ya se encuentra en su lado de la cama mirando a ningún punto en especial del techo y es ahí cuando puede escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, el ligero tintineo de la llaves al cerrar la puerta y unos pasos en las escaleras. No se mueve, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, conoce perfectamente bien a quien pertenecen esos pasos, entonces lo ve entrar y mirarle fijamente. Loki sabe lo que va a pasar al mirar los ojos azules pero lo ignora, ignora las caricias vacías de Thor, ignora los labios que queman sobre su piel, ignora cuándo es ultrajado por simple placer mundano y se dedica a derramar lágrimas en silencio mientras mira al ningún punto en el techo. Porque Loki sabe, sabe que ya no es dueño del amor de Thor y que, desgraciadamente, él sigue amándole con todo el corazón.

Pero el amor no puede ir en un sólo sentido.

Al día siguiente es la misma rutina. Levantarse cuando el despertador deja de sonar a pesar de estar despierto, ducharse y restregarse la piel hasta que arde, tomar una taza de té, ir al trabajo, volver a casa y esperar a que Thor termine de complacerse con su cuerpo para poder esperar hasta que sus ojos se junten. No recuerda la última vez que fue realmente feliz, la última vez que pudo dormir sin tener pesadillas y tampoco recuerda cuando fue que perdió el amor de Thor.

Loki ha pasado a ser como una pieza más de los objetos para la satisfacción de Thor y se pregunta cuando fue que su dignidad y orgullo desaparecieron, dejándole en esta situación.

Pero al día siguiente es diferente, ha llegado temprano a casa y deseó con toda el alma no haberlo hecho.

¿Alguna vez, cuando eran pequeños, perdieron de vista a su familia y creyeron que los habían abandonado? ¿Recuerdan la desesperación? ¿Recuerdan ese nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas que quemaban los ojos por la tristeza?

Cuando entró en el departamento todo estaba totalmente oscuro, como siempre, pero llamó su atención la chamarra de cuero colgada en la puerta y la luz proveniente de su habitación. Con total silencio subió las escaleras creyendo que posiblemente se tratase de un ladrón o su marido que había vuelto a casa por dinero. Un gemido ahogado llamó su atención. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y ver que efectivamente su marido había vuelto, pero no sólo. Al que llamaba marido estaba follando con una mujer en su cama y fue el momento dónde Loki se quedó sin aliento, dónde ese nudo en su garganta le impidió el habla, dónde las lágrimas retenidas ardieron en sus ojos, donde ella se dió cuenta de la presencia de Loki y dejó escapar un pequeño grito que alertó a Thor.

Loki conocía a la mujer, Jane Foster, la que alguna vez se dijo la mejor amiga de Loki, su confidente de penas cuando el matrimonio entre ambos hombres se fue a la mierda, diciendo que siempre le apoyaría como buena amiga. Vaya mujer que resultó tener por amiga.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y se recargó en el marco mirando a ambos con una sonrisa sarcastica en la cara.

-Creo que llegué en mal momento, parece que se estaban divirtiendo- Su sonrisa crece cuando ve la cara de confusión en Thor y la de miedo por parte de Jane. Su orgullo ha decidido ayudarle en ese momento. Loki puede escuchar su propio corazón romperse aún más, sabía que Thor tenía un amante, pero no se imaginó que sería capaz de meterla a la casa, a SU casa y después follarlo a él cuando tenía sexo por las tardes con Jane.

-Loki, esto no es lo que parece- La voz apresurada de Jane le devuelve a la realidad. Una carcajada limpia sale desde lo profundo de su pecho.

-Claro, supongo que no, tal vez solo tengas el pene de Thor dentro tuyo por arte de magia- Su pecho arde ahora, no está molesto, de ser así posiblemente ya hubiese sacado a patadas a Jane, pero no. Y esta solo atina a cubrirse con las sabanas y el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

Thor solo lo mira, lo mira con esos ojos azules que alguna vez estuvieron llenos de amor y ahora solo hay indiferencia.

-Jane, vete por favor- Thor reacciona, es la primera vez que Loki escucha su voz desde que dejaron de hablarse hace meses. Sin tener que repetir dos veces la orden, Jane toma su ropa y sale de la habitación pero ninguno de los dos hombres se mueve hasta que se escucha la puerta principal.

Loki se da la vuelta y baja a la sala de estar, donde espera sentado al que alguna vez llamó marido hasta que baja vestido. Y le observa, observa esa cabellera dorada, esa piel tostada, sus ojos azules cómo el mar, sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo y es capaz de recordar. Recuerda los momentos felices que fueron olvidados y que ahora era estúpido recordar. Porque su pecho arde y su corazón llora desgarrado, porque su conciencia le grita que no es algo de lo que deba sorprenderse, porque aunque lo sabía aún tenía esperanza de equivocarse, porque su corazón hecho pedazos ha sido pisoteado, pero ya no más.

- ¿Sabes siquiera que fecha es hoy?-Disfruta de los momentos de confusión plasmados en el rostro de Thor hasta que parece entender la pregunta del pelinegro y es ahí cuando la sonrisa de Loki desaparece de su rostro y todo rastro de humor también.

-Es...es tu cumpleaños-

-Si, exactamente, es mi maldito cumpleaños, vaya regalo me has dado ¿No crees?- Ahora la mirada de Loki refleja dolor.

Y es todo.

Se levanta del sofá orgulloso de no haber derramado una sola lágrima frente a él y se dirige al cuarto de huéspedes. Puede sentirlo. Siente la mirada de Thor taladrando su nuca, pero no importa, ya nada le importa ahora que está encerrado en la habitación y se siente libre de llorar. Llora en silencio hasta que se queda sin lágrimas y logra quedarse dormido.

.

Los días siguen su curso y lo único que ha cambiado es que algunas veces al llegar a casa se encuentra con Thor sentado en el sofa leyendo el periódico o mirando la TV, pero no se hablan. No hay nada que decir, las palabras sobran ahora que las heridas fueron hechas y expuestas a la desepción. Ya no pueden escucharse, se han quedado sordos ante los gritos del amor mutilado que quedó entre ellos. Ya no pueden verse, se han perdido entre las desfiguraciones de la tristeza y no hay nada que pueda hacerse.

Loki ha perdido la noción del tiempo, cada vez es más difícil regresar a casa después del trabajo pues no quiere verle, no quiere ver el odio y reproche en esos ojos azules. Un odio que el sabe, es sin fundamentos y que no se merece. Pero pronto será libre.

.

Su hermana Amora ha estado llamándole por teléfono, al parecer se ha enterado, no quiere pensar ni saber cómo así que no pregunta.

-¿Loki? ¿Estas escuchando? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Hoy es su día de descanso de Loki, ha decidido quedarse en su departamento, hace días que no come y no puede dormir sin soñar la cara de Jane así que estuvo tomando turnos dobles en el trabajo hasta que tuvieron que obligarle a descansar.

-Sí, no pasa nada Amora, solo tengo un poco de sueño, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde?- Es una vil mentira, pero no quiere preocupar más a su hermana, ella ha tenido suficiente con su propia vida y hoy el por fin será libre, hoy podrá descansar.

-Claro, cuídate por favor- Una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-Recuerda que te quiero mucho y gracias por cuidar de mí, adiós- No espera respuesta y corta la linea.

Thor sigue en el departamento, cómo si el destino supiera la que va a ocurrir y no quisiera dejarle en soledad, pero no sirve de mucho. El pelinegro se recuesta en el sofá y cierra sus ojos. Escuchas los pasos en la habitación, poco después en las escaleras y abre los ojos solo para descubrirle tomando su chaqueta y su billetera.

No puede mentir por más tiempo y decir que no duele, en realidad duele demasiado el amar a una persona y saberse ignorado.

-Thor- El aludido se detiene frente a la puerta, no esperaba que Loki hablara con él hoy, el día que ha decidido terminar todas sus aventuras y dedicarse a salvar su matrimonio pues él aún ama a Loki, después de querer olvidarle en muchos brazos y darse cuenta que es imposible.

-¿Si?-Se voltea ligeramente para verle tendido en el sofá, las esmeraldas han perdido totalmente el brillo travieso que les caracterizaba.

-Cuídate-Thor abre la puerta y sale, no hay respuesta, Loki no esperaba una y sólo sonrie. Después de un par de tragos de Whisky toma una jeringa y un frasco de anestesia, conoce los riesgos de la sobredosis de la misma, de no ser así no sería cirujano pero ha tomado una decisión. Porque decidió que fue suficiente de sufrir por alguien que ya no te ama y solo te ve como una molestia, porque solamente así podría alejarse de Thor, porque es tan cobarde y le ama tanto que aún a pesar de todo no puede dejar de hacerlo.

Observa como la jeringa entra en su piel, siente como el líquido entra, cómo se mezcla con su torrente sanguíneo y vuelve a recostarse en el sofá. Sonríe, al fin le dejará el camino libre a Thor para ser feliz, ahora solo queda hacer la cuenta regresiva.

Diez.

Nueve. Ya no siente sus dedos, ni las piernas.

Ocho.

Siete.

Seis.

Cinco. El sueño comienza a vencerlo.

Cuatro. La puerta se abre y entre la bruma del sueño logra ver una cabellera rubia y un par de ojos azules cubiertos de lágrimas.

Tres. Loki siente que sacuden su cuerpo con fuerza.

Dos. Una lagrima traicionera y solitaria, cargada de todo el dolor que guardaba dentro de sí mismo, cae por su mejilla derecha.

Uno.

Y es todo, la obscuridad total lo envuelve. Puede que para muchos el abandonarse al dolor sin resistir, suicidarse para sustraerse de él, signifique abandonar el campo de batalla sin haber luchado. Pero Loki ya estaba agotado de luchar por un amor que no tenía futuro, había acumulado demasiadas heridas en esa guerra de la que no saldría victorioso. Thor tuvo que ver a Loki morir de tristeza para apreciar muchas cosas, para admitir sus errores. Porque así somos los seres humanos.

No apreciamos el tesoro que tenemos en nuestras manos hasta que ya lo hemos perdido.

Fin.


End file.
